This disclosure relates to a system and method for battery power transfer between mobile devices. For purposes of this disclosure, a system and method for battery power transfer from one mobile device to another are discussed, and are an example of a system of method for transferring battery power from the battery source of one portable electronic device to another. However, such discussion of a system and method for battery power transfer between mobile devices is solely exemplary, and not limiting.
Methods for transferring battery power have evolved over the years. As battery technology evolved to create more powerful and compact batteries, portable devices proliferated. However, today's mobile devices are unable to transfer stored battery power for storage into another portable electronic device. Instead, portable electronic devices require charging a direct connection from a charger plugged into an electrical source. Such methods are inconvenient, as users can frequently find themselves away from an electrical outlet or other electrical source.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for a link for battery power transfer between mobile devices.